The present invention relates to a processing apparatus, and more particularly relates to a processing apparatus including a replacement device that can freely and automatically replace a processing member.
In recent years, in addition to general arc welding and the like, there has been proposed a friction stir welding apparatus that performs friction stir on a predetermined weld portion in a processing target component formed from a plurality of metal plates such as aluminum plates by using a probe rotating at a high speed, and that welds the metal plates to each other. A configuration including a weld portion welded by the friction stir welding apparatus has been realized even in strength components of a mobile object such as an automobile.
In such a friction stir welding apparatus, it is necessary to move the probe and the processing target component relatively to each other, and precisely weld the predetermined weld portion. Therefore, in a case where some material of the processing target component sticks onto and smears the probe or where the probe is worn down, it is desirable to realize a configuration in which the probe can be replaced simply. Furthermore, other processing apparatuses including a processing member such as a probe have the same circumstances as described above.
Under the circumstances, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-116644 relates to an automatic perforating apparatus, and discloses a configuration in which a collet chuck 3 is provided at a distal end of a spindle 1, and an inner diameter of the collet chuck 3 is automatically increased or decreased, thereby replacing a rotary tool 8 in an unmanned manner.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-7781 relates to an automatic tool exchanger, and discloses a configuration in which the automatic tool exchanger includes a tool chucking unit 41 and a tool unchucking unit 51 that are provided so as to be advanceable and retractable between a tool storage device 31 and a tool exchanging position P2, thereby exchanging tools to a spindle including a tool chucking mechanism 24.